User blog:StacyFan/StacyFan tackles the 100 STORY challenge! (Becuase he can't draw)
1. Introduction: Yes, it is I, stacyfan! I figured it's high time i do this. I can't draw, so this is right up my alley! I'll try to be as happy nad bright as possible so i can be different from all the depressing stuff fanon has been getting. Also, this might have some references to iaf, so read it. And yes, stacy/albert will show up in some of them. Speaking of which, let's start! (I'll do a few every once in a awhile) 2. Love: "I just don't get it", irving queried as Albert walked along side him, holding flowers. "Don't get how i could possible get a women like her to love me?", replied albert. "No, i mean how you could pick THOSE tack flowers! ...But the love thing is odd too.", said irving. Albert replied, "Well irving, love is very strange, i mean even the ugliest people ever found love at some point. And only the most wonderful women in the world truly love people such as i". "Well, then why does no one love me yet", asked irving. "Oh don't worry irving, i'm sure someone likes you..." said albert. as he looked over to the bushes, where a fireside girl beret was sticking out... "oh, i'm sure..." 3. Light: "Behold, the light-inator!", Doofenshmirtz screeched. "With this, i will blind everyone in the tri state area! Then, when they can't look for exactly 5 minutes, I will...steal their wallets! It's perfect!", he cried. Perry rolled his eyes. "Okay, time to light up this sucker! he said. Then, he looked out the window. "...It's nightime. Well, this is the worst time to use a solar powered machine" 4. Dark: "Isn't it a little dark for a staring contest?", asked Albert. "Yes. Yes it is", said Irving. "That's it. This is the world's biggest staring contest, and all you can see in the dark is someone's eyes! It's perfect!" cried irving. "The only way you could win is I had Candace's eyes", snarked Albert. "Oh shut up, let's start this dark contest"! he said...as he bumped into a wall. "Okay, we can use ONE candle" 5. 6. Break Away: 7. Heaven: Irving and Albert were at the pearly gates. It was only a matter of time. "Well, we're in heaven now", said irving. "No, cuz you're here", snarked Albert. "Oh hardy har har.", replied irving. "How CAN we be sure this is heaven though? I programmed the machine for heaven, so we can do what we want", said albert. Just then, the gate opening to show several clones of Mrs Stacy Hirano. "Hello!", they cried. "...This IS heaven" said Albert. "Oh geez" ,irving whined. 8. Innocence 9. Drive: "Hey slow down", yelled Candace. "Well excuse me from trying to avoid police", yelled irving. "Wait, aren't you a little young to drive?", she asked "Why do you think i'm avoiding the cops", said irving. "Slow down irving, there's nothing for me to hang on too", yelled albert. "Yes you do". said Stacy. "Me.". "...Ah, i see", said albert. Then put his arm around her. "That's better". 10. Breathe Again 11. Memory: 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune: ""I don't get it, Irving", said Albert. "I never seem to catch a break!" he shouted. "Oh come on Albert, you don't get it bad that much" Irving commented. "He's right", stacy said. "Look, i get bad luck all the time. When i was little, no one seemed to care about me, as a pre-teen, everyone hated me, i got injured almost everyday, and as a full teen, it's the same, but with a fan boy", Albert Ranted. "Oh, that is some bad luck." irving said. "Yes. Yes it is" stacy said. "I've hit hard times, but i'm fine now, since people just ignore me." Irving said. "Yeah i know, background type. But, i can't really catch a break", he said. "Albert, you did get one good thing", irving reminded him. "Oh...yes" albert realized. "And /i/ got one /great/ thing" said stacy. Cue hug. 14. Smile: "I can't relive i have to go to the dentist", whined irving. "That's what you get for having sucky teeth", said Albert. "Well, exuuuuuse, me princess~", whined irving, once again. "You see, i have a perfect smile. I have no need for dentists. I heard they're all super vilains anyway" said Albert. "Whatever. a perfect smile never got anyone anywhere" said Irving. "Oh yeah?". albert then flash a big smile. Just then, Stacy showed up in the room. "AH! Where did you come from?!", cried irving. "Ohai Albert" said Stacy. "Told you, Irving", boasted Albert. "Whatever". 15. Silence: "Hey Irving, why is ferb quiet?", asked Albert. "...Why do you want to know?", replied Irving. "Well, it's freaking, and you know all about him", said Albert. "Albert, There are some things that even the most hardecore fan doesn't know.", said Irving. "You know what i think?" said Albert. "You think?", snarked irving. "Ha-ha. I think...Ferb is an alien, and he barley knows english. "...uh, how crazy! And stupid", irving said, while looking around the room,. "Oh whatever, it might be true, but you know what? It's better then him being a chatter box". "I hear ya bro:, said Irving 16. Questioning 17. Blood 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. . Vacation: "YOU'RE LEAVING!?" cried Albert. "I'm sorry Albert, but my mom wants some bonding with us" said Stacy. "But what about bonding with US?!" yelled albert. "Albert, i know it'll be hard. But you can live without me for a little bit." said Stacy. "Well, when are you leaving?", asked Albert. "Albert, we're standing in front of my plane" said Stacy. "Oh, well i really will miss you", he said. "I know, but but now i gotta go" she said. "Bye..." he said. She walked to the plane...and was holding back tears. "Yeah, bye" (Dedicated to a certain someone) 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat: 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness: 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned: 39. Dream: 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying 44. Two Roads: 45. Illusion 46. Family: 47. Creation 48. Childhood: 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb: 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Albert Category:Fireside Girls Category:Relationships Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Blog posts